


stranger（中）

by TwelveOwls



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwelveOwls/pseuds/TwelveOwls
Summary: 与现实背景不符





	stranger（中）

**Author's Note:**

> 与现实背景不符

半夜风雨稍歇，于是蝉鸣又响起来，在纷乱的梦境间隙不知疲倦地存在着。每当他的意识从混沌坠落到清醒边缘，被子里的暖热总将人诱向更深的睡梦，在那里被丝绸一样的黑暗熨帖裹住了。

 

第二天一早，李振洋把手从交缠状态中抽出来，按掉响起的闹铃。他这几天都忙着排练一场秀，再不情愿也得起身。

岳明辉也下床了，顶着一头杂乱鸟窝，在储物柜前弯腰翻找。

背后看过去，微凹的脊柱一路流畅延伸进松松挂在胯间的运动裤里，晨光在肩胛骨处打下奶油般的莹润光晕。  
李振洋从岳明辉衣柜里随便拿了件短袖，边套上边走过去，将睡眼惺忪的吻印在他后颈。

刚好岳明辉找出一支新牙刷，转过身来与人松松抱着，嘴唇挨蹭着下巴。昨夜残留的气息还未散尽，下半身隔着柔软的布料贴在一处，两人都有些意动。

 

裸着上身的人突然扭过头，在似乎要卷土重来的旖旎氛围里一连打出七八个喷嚏。

岳明辉在李振洋监督下灌了两杯热水。

“不就打个喷嚏嘛，睡一觉就好了。”他把胸前的大肌肉块子拍得啪啪响，摆摆手让人赶紧出门。

结果还没睡着呢就发了低烧，只好溜到药店买了感冒药回来。

 

“岳明辉，你挺能啊，”李振洋中午一进门，就看见了茶几上药店的塑料袋，他从里面翻出个退烧冲剂，声音里颇有些咬牙切齿的味道，“昨天是谁跟我说什么来着？”  
岳明辉穿着一件白色长袖，听见李振洋说话，只恹恹地看过来一眼。

他的头发还和早上一样乱糟糟拱着，两颊飘着红，整个人像颗微微烤焦的棉花糖，软塌塌瘫在沙发上，在几个胡乱堆起的抱枕里猫一样没了骨头。

李振洋在他面前蹲下，伸手贴上额头，听岳明辉咕哝了两句。

他忍不住揉揉鸟窝，声音软了下来，带着些歉疚，“是不是我昨天弄的太久了？”

岳明辉在他手掌下小幅度地摇头。

李振洋又生气了，“那你都这样了还开空调呢？”

而某人就算生病了也能啰嗦不减，蒙着厚重鼻音哼唧了一阵。

跟这人扯嘴皮子往往行不通，说着说着他就能把你从八达岭长城溜到马里亚纳大海沟。李振洋索性直接关了空调，在屋里转了两圈，从角落搬出个小电风扇来。

颇古典的款式，黑色扇叶暗红外壳，上面蒙了层薄灰，岳明辉怀疑这是自己奶奶那辈人用的。

他皱着脸，嫌弃地把调档按钮拧了一圈，一档两档三档，风扇慢悠悠地摇荡起来，其效果仿若春风拂面。

李振洋满意地擦了擦手，“想吃什么？”

“宫保鸡丁。”

“我去楼下给你打碗粥。”

“那你问我干嘛！”

“略略略。”

带回来的粥里带着鸡丝，面上细细洒着一层葱花，揭盖时一股清香扑面而来。

岳明辉可以肯定那不是楼下卖的，他把碗底最后几颗米搜刮干净，决定对李振洋鼓鼓囊囊藏在裤兜里的空调遥控器睁一只眼闭一只眼了。

 

李振洋借着照顾病号的名义住了两天，岳明辉感冒好了以后也像忘了这茬似的，一句没提他怎么不回家这事儿，还开启了驾车接送的新业务。

“这不是天儿热吗，反正我也闲着，有人给你当司机还不乐意啦。”

“你还说呢！谁照着导航走了两次还能迷路？”

“不是你在旁边瞎指挥我能走错吗！”

 

眉头是齐齐皱着的，嘴角却压不下去，吵着吵着就会不自禁瞥对方一眼。若是不小心目光交汇，撞上了另一双眼里同样的明晃晃笑意，岳明辉总会先一步垂下眼睛。  
长长的睫毛一扑闪，像在心上挠过一下，便是无情也动人。

何况里面波光粼粼，是一塘随风轻摇的荷叶田田。

在他大方的袒露之余，总有这些细微的羞怯从缝隙里涌出来，然后被李振洋追上去不依不挠地捏住。骨节分明的手从指缝中穿过，被握住的人像受惊般挣了挣，却是反过来五指相扣了。

岳明辉盯着交握手指，总想着是不是感冒还没好全，怎么会牵个手都头昏脑热，胸中震动。

心里要说是草长莺飞也莫过于此。

 

除了多了那些突如其来，容易擦枪走火的吻，小公寓里的相处模式仿佛一如开始。

“老岳！”

“诶，洋儿。”

“辉儿，你过来看看这双小袜儿子是谁的？”

“唉，管它谁的，你就随便穿呗。”

“啧，您这人活得也忒不讲儿究。”

“你得啦，”岳明辉一个头两个大，“儿化音加错啦！听你说话我真得头秃。”

“放心儿吧，就您那浓密发丝儿，想秃还得向天再借个儿五百年儿。”

近日他们互相学着讲家乡话，李振洋颇为执着地实践着，嘴里成天像含着块烧萝卜。

偏偏两人话多，岳明辉起初很受不了，对方一张嘴就想把那大嘴唇子捏住，后来耳朵被磨着磨着，也就耐受了。

李振洋声线温温柔柔的，如今故意绵软含糊着，像一块甜滋滋清凉凉淌着蜜的蜂巢。

从早到晚，欢欢喜喜，闹闹嚷嚷，把不为外人道的一切琐碎荒诞都说尽。如此过了整个七月。

 

李振洋与岳明辉的二十四小时是由什么组成的？

音箱，球赛，文艺片，白T，吉他，易拉罐。

剩下那些零碎时间里，则充满了情人间的絮絮私语，在年轻皮肤间暧昧滚动着，连路过的晚风听见了也要面红耳赤。

 

一天两人聊到各自专业，岳明辉忽的噤了声。隔了一会儿才慢悠悠开口，故意逗他，“我说那个怕你听不懂。”

“行啊，在你眼里我就跟个二傻子似的什么也不懂，”李振洋泄愤似的在他膝盖上捏了捏，“我是想问问你，马上我们学校有个比赛，你想不想来看看？”

“你会上台吗？”

李振洋点头。

“当然要去啦，我还没见过你当模特的样子呢。”

李振洋轻笑，“你知道吗老岳，这个职业我现在也挺有兴趣，让我觉得很幸运。我觉得人还是得做一些让自己能乐呵起来的事最好，管它会是个什么结果呢？就跟谈恋爱似的，”他也不看岳明辉是否回应，自顾自说下去，“有很多想做的事，它是不需要那么些理由的，老岳，我就问问你，爱一个人需要理由吗？”

岳明辉不答话，龙凤眼里含着浅淡一层笑，他把温暖的手指蜷放在李振洋手掌上，像一只鸟落回心安的巢穴。不伦不类地冒出一句，“你是懂我的。”

李振洋垂了眼去看，捉住岳明辉的手慢吞吞地把玩，那手指的关节指尖处处透着粉意，也不知是怎么来的。

他细细揉捏过每一寸包裹在指骨上的薄薄皮肉，“你的手真好看。”

安静的空气里悄然一股暧昧。

他说这些话的时候，声音是一往情深的，配上那张帅的过分的脸，总是十分撩人。

“是吗？”岳明辉斜过来一眼，目光落处，像一只蝴蝶摇摇晃晃地停在糜丽的花蕊，把另一只手伸向茶几，从白瓷碗里捞了一颗沾着水珠的紫红提子，挨上那瓣同样熟透了的，丰润性感的欲望源头。

“你的嘴唇也挺好看的。”

两片唇瓣顺服地开合，含入果实的同时抿住细瘦指尖，甜津津的汁水渗过皮肤。

情欲纷至沓来。

幸亏沙发宽大结实，经得住两个一米八几的人在上面一番折腾。李振洋从后面进入他，手指掀开衣服下摆，按上后腰上那两处诱人亲吻的凹陷。完事之后，岳明辉顺着沙发沿儿跌落，被扯下去的五分裤挂在膝弯，被他翘起脚踢到地上。两颗半融化的香草冰淇淋挨在一块儿，互相硌着对方笔直的腿骨，却都因为餍足而懒于动弹。  
半小时后，其中一个人弹起来，胡乱把搭在身上的腿挪下去。

“老岳，你压得我腿麻了！”

 

比起六月，八月更像是一年的分界，学生们的暑假被从中割为两半，开始缓慢地为开学日储备焦虑。夏天即将过去，人在下半年总像被穷追猛打似的，而北京的秋天着实太短。

一切世界里正常运行的规律，包括从前小半人生信奉的准则，在这个房间里仿佛都不复存在。

快乐，充盈在胸腔的巨大快乐，仿佛一个膨胀的气球，无止境地攀升着。它散落在这个房子里每一个角落，散落在一阵穿堂风，一张废纸，一片洗脸时水池中激起的水花里。它是洁白的，透明的，它是浓墨重彩的，轻佻的，妖冶的，它随处采撷，无穷无尽。

时间仿佛和外界不在一个维度，忽快忽慢，总有种不真实性，像在葱郁的热带雨林里行路，不见日夜。

可它还是在流动。手机上的日期变化，屋外的一切也都按照其轨迹滔滔奔走。

岳明辉第二十次拿笔戳烂了一张纸。

手机显示来电，他回头看了一眼响着水声的浴室，走到阳台上接起来。

寒暄过后是照旧的试探，岳明辉听着耳边响起的温和女声，以同样镇静的语气再次申明自己的想法。不知道重复过多少次的对话，双方都从心底涌出一股疲倦，却依旧僵持着互相说服。

后来电话那头换了人，谈话也渐渐走向偏激与争吵。岳明辉感觉自己的声音逐渐提高，在聒噪蝉鸣间止不住的心烦意乱。阳台上被高温日光炙烤得仿佛一个蒸笼，他站在那里，血液突突流动，无力又焦躁，同时因为察觉情绪不被控制复又达到一个挫败与愤怒的顶峰。

当对话又走到死路，像是为了让这通电话有个平和结尾，声音又换回母亲，中秋节恰好在他出国前两天，她问他要不要回家一趟。

“不了，”他盯着窗玻璃上一只静止的飞虫，听见自己干哑的嗓音，“我还没有整理好自己的想法。等我再弄清楚一些，明白自己要以一个什么样的状态存在，我再回去，好吗？”

他想象着自己小时候围着母亲撒娇的样子，弯起嘴角，尽量活泼轻快地说着，“妈妈，提前祝你们中秋快乐。”

等到耳边穿来忙音，他放下手机，屏幕上满是汗水。

他靠着墙滑下来，在超过四十度的阳台上静静呆坐着，感觉到地板传来的灼人皮肤的温度，脸颊在酷暑里迅速地泛红发烫。

汗水砸在睫毛上，用手背去擦，却糊进眼睛里，引来一阵刺痛。

他在这种不舒适的状态中获得了一点平静。忍耐这种来自外界，施于身体的不舒适，总比忍耐其他的要容易得多。

直到李振洋的声音隔着门板在客厅里响起，“老岳，外卖到了，你人呢！”

 

李振洋去洗澡前，他们两就点什么外卖进行了一番例行的研究辩论，最后在肚饿声中，被迫以猜拳潦草结束。  
这会儿两人凑在茶几边上，急忙忙拆了包装盒，筷子，往嘴里扒了几口才有功夫开口说话。

“洋洋，我就说这个肯定好吃。”

“我觉着一般ok，”李振洋头发上还滴着水，腮帮子鼓鼓囊囊嚼着。

“那你分一块肉给我。”

“不准！”李振洋拿手挡住碗，紧张地瞪着岳明辉的筷子。

又吃了几口，他忽然抬头端详他的脸，伸手盖上眼睛，柔和嗓音卷着点笑，“老岳，你看你这大黑眼圈，快比你眼睛还大了，是不是最近纵欲过多啊。”

岳明辉在他手心里眨眼，也跟着乐呵呵地笑起来，“那怎么办啊，今天不弄了呗。”

 

弄总归是要弄的。

还得设法弄出点花样。

原本在客厅里的蓝牙音箱在突发奇想中被移进卧室，岳明辉兴致勃勃地打开手机软件。他很兴奋，在音乐声中飞快扒光了两人的衣服。

而五分钟后，李振洋挫败地发现自己的节奏屡屡合上十分有韵律感的背景音，眉毛皱得能夹死知了。

“老岳！这时候咱能不听哟哟哟了吗？”

用行动切断一场即将发生的争论——关于“rap适不适合当做爱bgm”的，李振洋换自己的手机戳了两下。

“让你洋哥来一点有情调的，high level的。”

他俯下身去，嘴唇重一相触，点燃了一束小小的火焰。  
这时两位中年男性的声音自床头柜上传来。

“……就是满嘴的牙掉了，还剩一个牙，可是吃东西呢，还塞牙了。”“剩一个牙还塞牙了？”

“他吃藕套眼里了。”“呵——就这什么都吃就好不了了！”

 

在面面相觑的复杂神情中，笑声与掌声跟簸箕里颠豆子似的，从音箱里往外噼里啪啦蹦了一床。

李振洋的表情像刚吃了一只知了。

岳明辉憋着笑，不轻不重地踹过去一脚，起身去浴室。床上的人跟上来，微汗的身体覆上他光裸的后背，呼吸烧在耳后，将人半拖半拽摁回床上。

跌进被子的一瞬间，被压制的人突然发力，颠倒了上下。他居高临下看着李振洋，虎牙笑得十分得瑟，落在人眼里倒像只奶猫撑开肉垫，朝人挥了一爪子，“知道不，你其实打不过我——”

话音未落，被一双手掌掐着侧腰一路捋上去，就软了骨头。

岳明辉怕痒的很，这下子终于胜负已定。

 

李振洋那天有点儿不太一样，可是到底哪里不一样，岳明辉却说不出来。

他没有直接抚慰岳明辉的性器，而是选择了更为迂回的方式，耐心地吮吸过他的喉结，胸口。直到那沾满口水的红艳艳的乳头充满渴求似地挺立着，乳孔在舌尖坚持不懈的戳刺刮挠中微微张开，才转移到下一个地方。

他细致挑逗过这具身体上每一个由他亲手挖掘的敏感点，快感缓慢地累积起来，两人腿脚相缠。岳明辉在过分漫长的前戏中忍不住用手去触碰李振洋深深的人鱼线，摸到下腹处蜷曲的毛发，他呻吟一声，开始撸动对方的阴茎，一条腿也曲起来拿脚跟蹭过后背。

李振洋像对这些催促的暗示不为所动似的，实际上，他有一种不把岳明辉在他的温柔里溺死不罢休的架势。

一场欢爱到尽头，刚好那手机里的相声也放完了，重新切到一首歌，前奏开始是翻涌海浪，然后是钢琴旋律中的磁性独白。

“Love is a mistery to me.  
She was once here   
and now she's someone    
that I could not bear.”

在绵长的快感中，像海浪裹着细沙流过脚底，一阵酸苦的滋味从岳明辉心底升起来，在和风细雨般的颠弄里面，他越过李振洋的肩膀望着窗帘缝里漏到天花板上的一块光斑。

视线渐渐模糊。

 

“No matter how I tried till the day I died.  
Damages are done and hidden within.  
Those were the things that were hidden under my skin.”

 

马眼里流出的前列腺液沾湿了半个小腹，李振洋却抓着他手腕不让他碰，仍然不疾不徐地，往敏感点上一下下固执地蹭过去，酥麻得要人的命。

岳明辉在控制不住的痉挛般的绞紧中，一下下挺起腰。  
他被李振洋操射了。

李振洋也跟着射出来，他闭着眼高潮的样子，像一座充满张力的古希腊雕塑。岳明辉目不转睛地沉迷地盯着，用目光在他脸上贪婪汲取这短暂几秒里极致的美。  
这样隐秘，这样动人。

当李振洋再睁开眼的时候，他看着岳明辉，目光像隔着一层平原上飘渺的朝雾，他笑起来的时候，像点亮了远方朦胧的灯火。岳明辉总觉得其中带了点伤怀。

“老岳，我觉得这要成为我一生中最完美的一次做爱了。”

 

次日，岳明辉在沉重的压迫中奋力拔开粘在一块儿的上下眼皮，这时李振洋的吻落在他额头上，给他往上提了提被子，“今天别送我了，你再多睡一会儿。”

闭眼听着李振洋轻手轻脚的穿过房间，洗漱，收拾背包，关门声。岳明辉在困意里艰难地维持着清醒。他很少会放纵自己白天有过多的睡眠，以期待晚上能够稍微顺利地入睡。

他对待自己身上出现的那些不可控因素，总有一种执拗的固执，日复一日，兀自顽强地抵抗着。

只是他向来引以为傲的自制力，正在一步步摇摆崩溃。  
只要看着那个在t台上走过，聚集着一排又一排视线的挺拔身材，看着做爱时淌过侧脸的汗水，从后方圈住他脖子的有力的手臂。

美丽，丰富，李振洋有一种让身边的人深陷其中的魅力，一看到他便使人有一种不管不顾的，对野性的对未知的热望。

 

离九月一天天近了，岳明辉有无数句话想说出口，一旦面对面在一起，却一个字也吐不出来。

对方也像无所觉似的，他们谈了那么多浪漫主义，那么多天马行空，那么多日常生活之外的，恒久美丽的艺术，却只字不谈眼下，不谈他们自己。

岳明辉在脑海中一遍遍地推论，假设，演绎，想把所有事情都安置妥当，想到尽头又推翻重来，陷入无数个死循环，就像回到了那些在无边的疲倦中被激起最后一点斗志的时刻，排查多次，却永远出现错误的程序。在睡觉前不得不努力清空脑海中一条又一条层叠拥挤的代码。

error error error

他一闭上眼睛，脑海里就浮现一个红色的叉。

已经二十二岁，再不是个能随心所欲走一步看一步的年纪。而这些年的经历只明明白白告诉他一件事，拖延无用。

听惯了别人劝说，毕业上班然后有一份稳定收入也不是不能玩音乐。听起来有道理，但事实不会如此。要么头破血流，要么就彻底放弃。

妥协说白了就是放弃，不过是个拿来宽慰自己的借口罢了。

他反复告诉自己拖延无用，在感情上也不例外，却一天天动摇着，今日盘算着如何开口道别，明天就转而考虑日后某天该怎么与家里摊牌了。

他终于变为了曾经嗤之以鼻的样子，他想着，快乐一天是一天。

就这样一路疯癫到尾。

 

倒数第十天，李振洋问他，“中秋节去你家吃螃蟹好不好？”

岳明辉愣怔了两秒，然后笑着回答，“好啊。”

之后李振洋再有什么提议，岳明辉只会毫不犹豫地回答好，好，好。

于是两人制订无数计划，有近期也有长远的，做了很多傻事，在假期尾巴卯足了劲闹腾。

所做的事一件件，越来越超过了某个范围。

岳明辉感激这些事情很大程度上转移了自己的注意力。他们形影不离，最后一个周末还出门旅游了一趟，返程时李振洋收到老师的通知，让他帮忙迎接新生，一下飞机就拎着行李回了学校。

 

李振洋不在，回家后，岳明辉那些兴奋的余热在独处中慢慢冷却。还有两天他就要去英国上学，而明天就是中秋节了。

那晚他躺在床上辗转反侧，像是挑衅般质问着自己，在一起又会怎样？

才分开一天，他就好想见他。

于是第二天早早地起床，一边等待他来，一边整理行李。他的心里依然乱糟糟的，一时在平地，一时在悬崖。

窗外的日头从顶点处渐渐西斜，临近这最后的死线时，他突然生出一种无所畏惧的决然。

那些计划听起来那么诱人，为什么不可以真正实现？

在一起吧。

 

这个想法出现，就像黑暗里骤然绽放一束烟火似的，紧促的心跳过后是难以自抑的喜悦激动。他把两人的未来一路幻想到八十岁，一颗心像泡入一盏酸甜的梅酒。  
撇下装了一半的箱子，对着空白墙壁排练告白时，忍不住脸上发热。

他有好多好多话想讲，包括他与父母的半冷战状态，这一刻他是真的准备回家了，还是等李振洋来时再商量带什么礼物过去比较好。

 

他等了整整一天。

当窗外的景色渐沉入浓稠的晚夜，心中有一角永远地塌陷下去，变为一个死气沉沉的空洞。

岳明辉呆愣地坐在空荡客厅里，直到收完屋子才发现，两个月里另一人存在过的痕迹，随着那个拎走的行李包消失得一干二净。

他这才意识到，李振洋不会来了。

然后又像猛然觉悟似的，原来这段感情，并不是仅仅由他一人握在手里。

 

他们分开得那样短促，浓烈情意似不知所踪，像是不声不响地在一起，转眼间，就不声不响地告别了。

原来不问归路，换句话说，就是这事儿很大可能上，它就没有归路。

 

一场幻梦。


End file.
